La verdad menos esperada
by Karin Tatiana Wesker
Summary: Los Denali visitan a los Cullen después de un viaje de casería, al llegar a la propiedad Cullen se encuentran con cierta persona. ¿Que pasara?, ¿Es Bella verdaderamente humana?, ¿Por que su cambio de actitud? Secretos serán revelados, mentiras descubiertas, verdaderas parejas saldrán a la luz y... si quieres saberlo lee el fic.Femslash Kate/Bella.


**Hola este es mi primer Fanfic espera que les guste.**

**N/A: Los personajes no me pertenesen sino a Sthepanie Meyer.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Visita inesperada y cambio de historias **

Era un día normal me levantaba, iba a la escuela, comía con los Cullen, regresaba a casa, iba a pasar el rato con Edward o Alice, regresaba a casa, preparaba la cena a Charlie y dormir en los brazos de Edward.

Simple rutina cliché de telenovela romántica de nunca acabar, simplemente no quería pasar el resto de mi vida así quera algo mas, alga que me haga sentir viva. Lo digo en serio quiero mucho a Edward y a todos los Cullen pero, siento que algo falta en mi vida, una pieza importante sin la cual no podría existir. Presiento que la relación que tengo con Edward no va a durar, mírenlo es mas controlador que un titiritero, re mojigato y esta enamorado de mi sangre no de mi.

He cambiado mucho estos últimos meses de 5' 9 pase a 6' 1 casi dos, mi piel se bronceo apenas, lo que si fue un cambio fueron todo el musculo que gane y mis ojos en vez de ser marrones son verde bosque con motas azul hielo y levemente rasgados, utilizo lentes de contacto para ocultarlos y ropa holgada para ocultar mi figura. Y puedo cambiar a la forma de un dragón, si es correcto una criatura mitológica de mas de 11 pies de alto y 14 de largo.

En fin hoy es sábado y los Cullen pronto van a volver de su viaje de caza en Alaska, creo que voy a ir a su casa a esperarlos.

Llegue allí media hora después fui a la sala donde se encontraba el piano de cola. Edward no lo sabe pero se tocar el piano y varios instrumentos mas y también se cantar.

Empece a presionar las teclas en un ritmo lento y melancólico ni me di cuenta de que estaba cantando.

Sólo una palabra se hubiera llevado el dolor.  
>con el beso amargo de aquel licor,<br>hubiera bastado, mi amor.

Sonreí nostálgica pensando en el día que me di cuenta que Edward no me amaba.

sólo una mentira se viene conmigo a pasear.  
>sentirme querida en aquel abrazo en el mar.<p>

Pienso en todas las veces que me a dicho te amo.

Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
>me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.<br>te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,  
>te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.<br>he rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,  
>hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.<p>

Y al final resulto todo ser una mentira.

En el cielo hay playas donde ves la vida pasar,  
>donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar:<br>vienen muy despacio y se van.

Recuerdo los momentos que pasamos juntos y me estoy dando cuenta que ...

sólo una caricia me hubiera ayudado a olvidar  
>que no eran mis labios los que ahora te hacen soñar.<p>

Nada era real él me controlo como si fuera una muñeca, moldearme como él quería.

Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
>me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.<br>te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,  
>te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.<br>he rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,  
>hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.<p>

Ya esta no mas mentiras no voy a ser su muñeca la cual puede desechar en el momento que mas se le de la gana

buena suerte en tu camino yo ya tengo mi destino,  
>con mi sangre escribo este final.<p>

Preparate Edward porque la verdadera Isabella a despertado y no te dejara hacer lo que te plazca con ella.

Seguí jugando un rato hasta que e me ocurrió tocar la guitarra. Fui a la camioneta y en el asiento del copiloto se encontraba mi guitarra acústica, la saque del estuche me senté en una silla y empece a dejarme llevar no me di cuenta que otra vez estaba cantando.

Como esos cuadros que aun están por colgar,  
>como el mantel de la cena de ayer.<br>Siempre esperando que te diga algo más,  
>y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar.<p>

Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en té,  
>como el infiel dice "nunca lo haré".<br>Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor,  
>me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración.<p>

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
>Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar.<br>Eres todo lo que mas quiero  
>Pero te pierdo en mis silencios.<br>Mis ojos son dos cruces negras  
>Que no han hablado nunca claro.<br>Mi corazón lleno de pena  
>Y yo una muñeca de trapo.<p>

Cada silencio es un nube que va  
>detrás de mi sin parar de llorar.<br>Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti ,  
>que me escuche hablar la luna de enero mirándote a ti.<p>

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
>Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar.<br>Eres todo lo que mas quiero  
>Pero te pierdo en mis silencios.<br>Mis ojos son dos cruces negras  
>Que no han hablado nunca claro.<br>Mi corazón lleno de pena  
>Y yo una muñeca de trapo.<p>

No tengo miedo al fuego eterno,  
>tampoco a sus cuentos amargos<br>pero el silencio es algo frío  
>y mis inviernos son muy largos.<br>Y a tu regreso estaré lejos  
>entre los versos de algún tango.<br>Porque este corazón sincero  
>Murió siendo muñeca de trapo.<p>

De repente escuche unos aplauso, gire la cabeza y vi que eran los Cullen y otras cinco personas desconocidas.

-Bella jamas nos dijiste que podías tocar la guitarra y cantar-dijo Edward tratando de hacerme sentir mal lo cual causo que frunciera el ceño molesta.

-No era necesario que tu supieras, aparte hay algo que se llama privacidad respeta la mia Eddy- dije molesta.-¿Quienes son ellos Carlisle?- pregunte menos molesta.

-Ellos son los Denali él es Eleazar y ella es su compañera Carmen; ella es Tanya la líder del aquelarre y hermana mayor; esta en Irina la hermana del medio y finalmente esta Kate la hermana menor.

Estreche la mano de todos pero cuando llegue a Kate simplemente no pude dejar de mirarla no existía nadie mas en la sala solo ella y yo. Me di cuenta que era mi compañera.

Me saco de mi ensoñación un gruñido y una mano agarrando mi brazo y arrastrándome hacia él- Mi primera reacción al no saber quien era fue tratar de zafarme de su agarre lo cual no funciono.

Al ser un dragón soy mas fuerte que cualquier otra criatura entonces agarre la mano de la persona y golpee un punto de presión el cual lo dejaría por un rato inmovilizado.

Fin Bella pov

Normal pov

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver como reacciono Bella a Edward el cual se encuentra inmovilizado en el piso.

-Bella ¿como hiciste eso? los vampiros no tenemos sangre en nuestro sistema es imposible inmovilizarnos- dijo Carlisle saliendo de su estado de estupor.

-No pero tienen la electricidad en sus cuerpos que les permite moverse solo hay que cortarle el paso y tarann- dijo Bella como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Fin Normal pov

Kate pov

Estábamos regresando con los Cullen a Forks, en resumen nos íbamos a quedar una temporada con ellos, cada vez nos encontrábamos mas cerca de su casa.

Se empezó a escuchar el sonido de un piano que provenía de la casa junto con una voz.

n el cielo hay playas donde ves la vida pasar,  
>donde los recuerdos no hacen llorar:<br>vienen muy despacio y se van.

sólo una caricia me hubiera ayudado a olvidar  
>que no eran mis labios los que ahora te hacen soñar.<p>

Con el vestido azul que un día conociste  
>me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte.<br>te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste,  
>te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste.<br>he rasgado mi vestido con una copa de vino,  
>hoy tu amor corta como el cristal.<p>

buena suerte en tu camino yo ya tengo mi destino,  
>con mi sangre escribo este final.<p>

Estábamos en la linea de arboles que daban paso a la casa y vimos como una chica morena salia por la puerta principal hacia una vieja camioneta Chevy y del asiento del co-piloto sacaba una guitarra acústica y se dirigía de vuelta a la casa.

-¿Quien es ella?- pregunte

-Ella es Bella la novia de Edward- respondió Alice.

-Pues si que sabe cantar- dijo Eleazar- ¿Desde hace cuanto compone?- pregunto nuevamente.

-No sabemos es la primera vez que la vemos tocar un instrumento- respondió Edward confundido.

Se empezó a escuchar como alguien jugaba con una guitarra, nos dimos cuenta que iba a tocar otro tema. Decidimos entrar a la casa para ver como lo hacia. Ahí estaba sentada en una silla con la guitarra jugando un tema melancólico.

Como esos cuadros que aun están por colgar,  
>como el mantel de la cena de ayer.<br>Siempre esperando que te diga algo más,  
>y mis sentidas palabras no quieren volar.<p>

Lo nunca dicho se disuelve en té,  
>como el infiel dice "nunca lo haré".<br>Siento que estoy en una cárcel de amor,  
>me olvidarás si no firmo mi declaración.<p>

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
>Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar.<br>Eres todo lo que mas quiero  
>Pero te pierdo en mis silencios.<br>Mis ojos son dos cruces negras  
>Que no han hablado nunca claro.<br>Mi corazón lleno de pena  
>Y yo una muñeca de trapo.<p>

Cada silencio es un nube que va  
>detrás de mi sin parar de llorar.<br>Quiero contarte lo que siento por ti ,  
>que me escuche hablar la luna de enero mirándote a ti.<p>

Me abrazaría al diablo sin dudar  
>Por ver tu cara al escucharme hablar.<br>Eres todo lo que mas quiero  
>Pero te pierdo en mis silencios.<br>Mis ojos son dos cruces negras  
>Que no han hablado nunca claro.<br>Mi corazón lleno de pena  
>Y yo una muñeca de trapo.<p>

No tengo miedo al fuego eterno,  
>tampoco a sus cuentos amargos<br>pero el silencio es algo frío  
>y mis inviernos son muy largos.<br>Y a tu regreso estaré lejos  
>entre los versos de algún tango.<br>Porque este corazón sincero  
>Murió siendo muñeca de trapo.<p>

Empezamos a aplaudir impresionados por el significado que llevaba ese tema, ella nos miro impresionada de que estuviéramos ahí.

-Bella jamas nos dijiste que podías tocar la guitarra y cantar-dijo Edward tratando de hacerla sentir mal lo que causo que ella frunciera el ceño molesta.

-No era necesario que tu supieras, aparte hay algo que se llama privacidad respeta la mía Eddie- dijo molesta.-¿Quienes son ellos Carlisle?- pregunto mas relajada.

-Ellos son los Denali él es Eleazar y ella es su compañera Carmen; ella es Tanya la líder del aquelarre y hermana mayor; esta en Irina la hermana del medio y finalmente esta Kate la hermana menor.

Estrecho la mano de todos pero cuando lo hicimos la mire a los ojos y me di cuenta en ese instante que ella era mi compañera.

Eddie parece haber leído mis pensamientos porque con un gruñido agarro del brazo a Bella y la aparto de mi lado. Pero lo que no nos esperábamos fue la reacción de Bella que tomo a Edward de la mano con la que tenia y golpeo un punto de presión lo que causo que cayera inmóvil al piso. Me pregunto como logro eso los vampiros no tenemos sangre.

-Bella ¿como hiciste eso? los vampiros no tenemos sangre en nuestro sistema es imposible inmovilizarnos- dijo Carlisle saliendo de su estado de estupor.

-No pero tienen la electricidad en sus cuerpos que les permite moverse solo hay que cortarle el paso y tarann- dijo Bella como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Hablamos de cosas al asar hasta que Edward se pudo mover.

-Bella ya es tarde tienes que regresar con Charlie- dijo Eddie serio.

-Tienes razón ya es tarde. Fue un placer conocerlos-dijo Bella mientras se despedía con una mano mientras que con la otra cagaba su guitarra.

Después de que se fue nos despedimos de los Cullen y fuimos a la casa que habíamos construido para permanecer aquí, se hallaba unos km mas lejos de la de nuestros primos para nuestra privacidad.

-Y bien ¿Que paso ahí?-pregunto Tanya.

-Creo que encontré a mi compañero-respondí simplemente.

-Te refieres a Bella-afirmo Irina.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Hay en que lió te has metido Kate, Edward es un idiota controlador que lo unico que le importa es si mismo- dijo Irina divertida.

-Lo se pero no voy a dejar a mi compañera en manos de un niño mimado, voy a luchar por ella. Aparte vieron como reacciono a Edward cuando la aparto de mi-dije seriamente y con un deje de diversión.

-Si reacciono como...- Eleazar se detuvo pensativo.

-...como si en cierto nivel ella supiera que eres su alma gemela- termino Carmen por su marido.

-Esto va ser interesante- dijo Tamya.

**Hola lectores ¿como estuvo?.**

**Bien, mal, pasable, terrible, etc**

**Acepto criticas constructivas, tomatazos, martillazos, etc.**

**Se despide con gran dramatismo**

**Karin Tatiana Wesquer.**


End file.
